The Mirrored Life
by LTdaQT
Summary: A lightlearted St. Valentine's night evolves into much more after a tragic discovery...
1. The Day Before

The day before the first ever St. Valentine's Ball had crept up suddenly on Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were all single and desperate, jumping when anyone of the opposite sex mentioned their name. Unfortunately, none of them had any date for the upcoming dance, so spirits were low and smiles were scarce among their faces.   
  
"It's a shame. I had a whole outfit planned out, right down to the earrings. It's awful that I have NO one to go with. Just terrible, actually." As Hermione spoke, every syllable was an obvious hint to Ron.   
  
"That is a shame," Ron cluelessly commented, completely unaware of Hermione's painful desire to go to the dance with him. Ron too, wanted to go with Hermione, but, as he wasn't a master of the feminine mind, he had no idea what to do with his flickering passion.  
  
"Yes. It's too bad there's no one who could stand beside me in my red gown," She said, fingering his soft wisps of red hair, " Oh well, I guess I will just have to save it for next year. Unless someone asks me out. Now..."  
  
"I guess. I know how you feel; alone, that is," Ron wondered if his ears were turning red as he spoke.   
  
"I've got an idea," Harry cut in, "How about you two go together. It's better than not going at all, right? Give it a try."  
  
Ron's ears were burning now, he could feel them, "I guess we could do that. I mean, so Hermione can wear her dress. It would work, I suppose."  
  
"All right, Ron. We'll go. Together. Now, what about Harry?"  
  
"What about Harry?" Harry asked, although he knew exactly what Hermione was thinking about. Who would Harry spend his Valentine's Day with?   
  
"Who can we fix Harry up with?" Hermione declared what the three of them were thinking.  
  
"I could see about... well... I don't have too many connections, actually," Ron blushed at his uselessness in any situation that involved dating.   
  
"Well, I know that Ginny's not going with anyone yet," She suggested. Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't object. Harry felt uncertain; would he really want to go with a silly, blushing girl who couldn't even look him in the eye without shattering into a giggling ding-dong? Nonetheless, he was desperate.  
  
" Ginny? Well... Nobody else has asked me, and I suppose it's better than going along, right? Ron, what do you think?"  
  
"It's your decision." Ron said, not completely convinced that it was a good idea, but sympathizing over Harry's single status.   
  
As if in a scripted movie, Ginny strutted down the steps from her dormitory at that minute. She noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and to Harry's suprise, she didn't show she faintest trace of pink in her cheeks. She smiled gently, and waved at them. Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs, hissing, "Go for it!"  
  
Ginny approached them. As her classes were over, she no longer sported her robes, but was now dressed in an orange halter top and a cute cut-off pair of jean shorts. Her long orange hair cascaded over her shoulders and onto her chest, like a golden waterfall. Harry suddenly felt a lump develop in his throat. Is this the same little Ginny who he had failed to notice for so long? She was gorgeous!  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said, unusually quieter than usual.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry!" She flung her hair onto her back, "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you have plans for the ball?"  
  
"No," He replied, "Would you mind if I took you with me?"  
  
"I'll meet you here at 7!" 


	2. St Valentine's Ball

The next day, the hours rolled by all to quickly for Ginny and Hermione. Before they knew it, it was 6:00 and they had just jumped out of the shower. Hermione had concocted a straightening potion the night before, and shampooed with it. When her hair was dry, it was silky and straight, quite a contrast from the usual bush that grew on her head. She used a muggle tool called a curling iron to add a few spirals to her now-flat hair, and placed a ruby tiara on her head. She sprayed her hair with red glitter that made her shimmer from every angle. Then, she got dressed in a glamorous dress that had cost her a fortune. It was a long and flowing with a tube-top that allowed her to accent her collarbones with a twinkling ruby necklace. The entire gown was made of a rich, scarlet silk and the bottom had a slight trail coming off of it. It had a deeper, almost maroon ribbon strung along the bottom. She had tall shoes (After all, she didn't want won to tower over her) that had clear heels and soles, but had a red bow made out of a sheer red ribbon, fastening her perfectly groomed feet to the shoe. Then there were her earrings. Her ears were never pierced, but Lavender (who always had her nose in the latest edition of 'Teen Witch") had taught her a charm to form temporary holes in her ears. Hermione had two tiny roses in the lobe of each ear, and a tiny ruby in the upper cuff of her left ear. Hermione looked the best she ever had in her entire life, but didn't even compare to Ginny.  
  
Although no Gryffander girl looked in any way shabby, everybody accepted that there was no way anyone could compare to Ginny's stunning beauty. Her dress was nothing expensive (The Weasley's couldn't afford anything extravagent), it was actually quite simple. It had thin spaghetti straps, with a shoestring tie loosely hanging over her smooth, peach back. The entire dress was midnight blue, with silver rhinestones scattered about. The dress was shorter, only about halfway between her high-thigh and knee. Her legs were smooth and shaved, and she had navy blue shoes with a pretty big heel. The shoes had ribbon that tied halfway up to her knee, in a similar fashion to that of a ballet slipper. She had Lavender and Parvati do her hair in a magnificent updo that accent her fragile cheekbones. The ripples and spirals of hair occaisonaly were adorned with a twinkling rhinestone. Her face was pale, and completely rid of any freckle that used to reside on her now smooth and flawless skin. Her eyes were dark but vibrant, and her lips were soft and sparkling. She was the picture of perfection.   
  
Harry and Ron waited at least 20 minutes in the common room for the girls to come down. Each one made sure the other didn't know how excited that they felt about their date. Ron had used a bit too much aftershave, and Harry's shoes didn't quite match his socks, but overall they were both quite handsome. Every minute Ron and Harry waited, they grew a bit more nervous. Harry even found it - amusing that not HE was nervous about seeing Ginny, not vice-versa.   
  
Hermione came down the stairs first, sliding one hand down the armrail, and using the other to lift her skirt . She smiled at Ron, who, in great awe and shock of her beauty, didn't even smile back, but opened his eyes a bit wider, and blushed even redder than Hermione's gown. She glided over to him, and took his arm.  
  
"Ready?" She asked him, taking a step towards the door.  
  
"Yeah,"Ron replied, still in a daze.  
  
Ron and Hermione left, leaving Harry to wait alone. When Ginny finally came down the stairs, however, Harry knew that it was all worth the wait. Harry smiled at her, and she returned the gesture.   
  
"Hey Harry," she said, reaching her delicate hands into Harrys, and facing him sweetly.  
  
"Hi Ginny, "He replied, lacing his fingers between her manicured ones. He smiled at her, and stared deep into her endless eyes. He thought about kissing her, right there, although he knew it would be crazy. He hadn't even really talked to her, and had actually just really met her yesterday, although he had known her for yeard. Crazy...  
  
"You look... amazing!" Harry continued.  
  
"Thank you. You look fantastic as well," Ginny said. "Let's go dance."  
  
"Okay,"Harry replied, letting go of one of her hands, and still cradling the other, as they approached the Great Hall. It was romantically set, with only the warm fuzzy light of floating red hearts that glowed and flickered. A quick paced song was playing, and Harry glanced over to Ron.   
  
"Hermione and Ron sure are getting along fine," Harry commented, his eyes fixed on them in the corner. Ron was sitting down with Hermione on his lap. She appeared to be holding a candy heart in her finders, and then she stuck the sweet (and her fingers) in his mouth. Ron was clearly satisfied to he indulging in his two favorite things - Hermione AND candy.   
  
"Yep - I didn't know Hermione could be so... such a ... party animal?" Ginny said, surveying the scene, looking a bit disgraced at her brother. The fast song ended, and a much slower beat pierced the air. Ginny took her eyes off of the unusual situation, and turned to face Harry, "would you like to dance, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry placed his hands on her tiny waist, and Ginny's hands glided over Harry's broad shoulders, and she placed her cheek on his warm chest. They began slowly rocking back and fourth to the music. Harry looked down at her, and kissed the top or her head fondly. Ginny looked up at him.   
  
"You're beautiful," He said, rubbing a hand through her hair.   
  
Ginny didn't know how to respond. She loved him so much. So, she just smiled up at him, and looked at his lovely green eyes. Slowly, her lips moved towards his. She gave him a light kiss on the lips, which soon escaleded into a deep, passionate one. It was so involved, and meaningful. They both knew that they could kiss this same person for the rest of their lives.   
  
Both of their eyes snapped open.  
  
  
  
Ron. 


	3. To the Common Room

(a/n - the kiss wasn't too detailed. As their relationship progresses, so will my writing... hopefully! Thanks to the two readers who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Everyone else, don't be shy! It only takes a minute to do, but it really means a lot to me. R/R!)   
  
Both Ginny and Harry could read each other's thoughts. Ron could simply turn his head at any moment, and witness his best friend sharing a warm, glorious kiss with his little sister. Harry took Ginny's hand and they both swiftly traveled out of the Great Hall, scuttling along at the speed of a jog while they tried to appear as they were walking. It was quite an odd motion, actually. The portraits on the wall that were awake all turned to stare at this strange couple.  
  
  
  
They scrambled in the half jog through dim corridors all the way back to a deserted common room. Their thoughts synchronized, as they both ran over to the fuzzy velvet loveseat facing a lively fireplace. They both sat on it, holding each other's hands, studying the vast color and depth of each other's eyes. Harry slowly began to move his face in towards Ginny, and closed his eyes.  
  
A sharp whimper broke the air.  
  
Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other. They weren't as alone as they thought. The room was dark, but they could make out the silhouette of a familiar figure, crying in the corner. He was sitting on the floor with his head hunched between his knees.   
  
Harry thought he knew who it was, he thought he could tell from the tone of his cry, from his body shape, but he wasn't sure.   
  
"Neville?"  
  
(a/n - short, I know. The next chapter should be emotional. I cried, probably just because I am the author and the message hit me harder. Stay tuned, folks! 


	4. Poor thing

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered to herself when she discovered that the kid that they faced was indeed Neville Longbottom. She had never seen him like this before. His face was red and blotchy and hopelessly wrinkled with lines of intense stress. You could only barely see his eyes through the puffiness of his hot face. It was strange. They had walked in on Neville crying his eyes out, but Neville didn't seem ashamed at all. It seemed as though a simple worry about such a meaningless thing like what your peers think about you was not important at all compared to this other pain Neville was feeling inside himself that made his heart twinge.   
  
"Neville," Ginny gently placed her arm around his shoulders, and sat on the floor next to him, "Was your heart broken at the dance? Who hurt you? Neville, tell me. It's okay Neville."  
  
Neville glared at her, and scooted away from her, removing himself from the comfort of her arms.  
  
"Neville, it's really all right. Was it Lavender? Parvati? Who, Neville?" Harry also tried to help. His attempt was unsuccessful, and he received no response except to cold fierce stare from Neville, who couldn't say anything. He looked for words, he searched deeply for the right thing to say about this terrible tragedy, but found hardly anything. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You are - you think that I am this upset over a -," Neville sniffed. His throat was tense and every word hurt so bad to say. His voice was on the verge of breaking... he was on the verge of breaking, "a girl? A silly little relationship that would last, like a day? Your think that these - emotions were provoked by Lavender or Parvati? Oh, no, no, no. NO!"  
  
A single tear glittered on Neville' cheek. It was silent for a minute or so. Neville's eyes were on Ginny and Harry, but he was not looking at them. He was remembering something else, trying as hard as he could to bring back memories of how things were, of how lucky he was, of what he took for granted.   
  
"He took it all away. My parents loved me so much. They still do, but it's not the same. They were brilliant - the best. Then, it happened and they became insane - people mock me for it all the time. The only emotion they feel is love. Not anger, sadness, just love. For me. Did you see how happ..." Neville let out a large, fast breath, and buried his face in his hands. He started shaking slightly, and his back pulsed as he let out deep, depressing sobs.   
  
"Did you see how happy they were because they could give me a GUM wrapper. I mean, they just want to make me happy. They don't know ANYthing except how much they love me. They knew so much more before...so much!"  
  
These words were half sobbed, and upon hearing them, Ginny flung her arms around him once more, and cried into his slumping shoulders.   
  
"They were taken away from me. Do you have ANY idea how that feels? Then, When you finally learn to love someone else with the same undying strength, and you create such a bond with that someone else - "  
  
Neville's expression of anger melted into a sadness that punched Harry and Ginny harder than any curse could. He was cut deeply by what he was saying.  
  
"Grandma" he whispered, as his eyes wrinkled shut, and he rubbed his forehead with his hands. After a few moments, he sniffed, and continued making his point.   
  
"Do you know how that feels - to have the most important people in your life taken away, then you finally find someone who is exactly what you need to recover - someone you love so much - so much, and then that same force takes them away from you - forever? Do you have ANY idea?"  
  
Neville's depression was cutting deep into his veins, and it bled all over the others in the room.   
  
"Neville," Harry croaked, his voice halfway cracked, "Yes. I know exactly how that feels." 


	5. Streched too Far

(A/N - a shortie, I know. I just think it needs to end EXACTLY where it ends.)  
  
Harry meandered back his bedroom. His encounter with Neville had brought dark memories, the kind he tried to shake out of his head, but wouldn't ever - EVER leave him. As he sat in the quiet, deserted, bedroom, he sat and thought about it. He and Neville were in the exact same position. Harry, too, had lost his parents to Voldemort, and then he lost the next person whom he cared for most in his life - Sirius. If anyone could understand what Neville was feeling, Harry could. Harry could give Neville the best advice, counsel him, sit down and have a deep talk about how it feels and not feel embarrassed if a tear ran down his face. But he wouldn't.  
  
He wouldn't! There was no was Harry was looking back at the experiences that had once stabbed him in the chest. There was no way that Harry could put into words his hatred and loathing towards Voldemort. He could KILL Voldemort.   
  
There was something in Harry that was going to explode. A thin rubber balloon of reason was being stretched to its limits by a blazing gust of hatred. His balloon didn't pop at that moment - but if Voldemort even moved, it would burst with an intensity that no one could imagine. 


	6. Don't tell Harry

Ginny gave Neville a gentle kiss on the cheek, and whispered some caring words to him. Harry had just - left them! She almost felt angry at him for leaving when Neville needed them most. Especially when Harry could relate to him most. Ginny stayed for almost 2 hours with him, crying and whispering and hugging. Finally, she took his hand and stood up.   
  
"Nevvie, You should go to the bathroom and dab your face with cold water so that the redness goes away. Oh - and then go back to your dormitory and try to get some sleep. Kids should be coming back from the dance soon, and if you don't want them to see you, well..."  
  
She trailed off, lost in thought. She hadn't called him "Nevvie" since that very short period of time when they were going out. Suddenly, she looked into his big, wet eyes, and was over come with love for him. He was so sweet, innocent, helpless.  
  
"Wait! Neville!" She ran towards him, and threw her arms around him. Their mouths met, and slowly melted into each other. It was a glorious kiss for both of them, and they BOTH enjoyed it. Ginny's hands squeezed Neville's back, and he ran his fingers in circles around her waist. They both released the tension they had felt for years, in this brewing cauldron of lust. Abruptly, Ginny pulled away. They both looked into each other's eyes, sensing that what they had just done was terribly wrong. Without any words, they started to step away from each other, and at the same time, they turned around to warn the other:  
  
"Don't tell Harry!" 


End file.
